deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Rise of the TDBU: Alexander the Great versus Xerxes
Chapter Six "Dmitry, comerade, it has been great being with you, but i have overstayed my welcome." Kazamir opened the door to the labratory. "Doctor Burkhard is here, he will contribute much better than i will." He took his hat from the rack, "I assure you i will see you later on." He patted Dmitry on the shoulder. "I understand Kazamir, you were only a substitute, but i do have a spot open for one more man." He pulled Kazamir from the doorstep back inside the building. "I have a business to attend to Dmitry, and so do you." His voice was hushed. He slipped out of the door as Dmitry's attention was directed to another voice behind him. "I am sorry." A deep german accent filled the air. "I will go back to Germany if you would prefer him to stay here, it causes me no harm." The man stepped closer. "No Doctor Burkhard, it is allright, he will be back." Dmitry focused his eyes upwards to focus on that of Doctor Burkhard. Dmitry was always considered short, but next to this man, you could consider anybody short. "As you wish." Doctor Burkhard closed his gaze around Dmitry. "You are not happy though." He sighed, "Is there anything you wish for me to help with?" Dmitry hesitated, determining whether he was going to accept the offer put on the table by Dave Burkhard. "As a matter of fact, there is." Dmitry pulled a cigar from his mouth and lit it, "Run down the street and buy me a new pack of cigars." He handed Burkhard a couple of rubles. Burkhard smiled, took the money, and ran outside. * * * Dmitry sat on the lounge chair next to Burkhard as they "toasted" their cigars to the new bond between the two. The pack read, "Burkhard & Koch". Dave's brother owns the company, and they apparently have ,"The best Cigars in Berlin!" and it was easy for Dmitry to believe it, he had used up half of the pack in the past hour. "To Russia!" Dmitry raised his cigar in a drunken fashion. "To Germany!" Burkhard raised his glass of vodka. "To us!" The two screamed in unison as they guzzled down the last of their liquor and tobacco. "To work!" Aleksandr walked into the break room, pretending to toast an invisable bottle of chamagne, "The only place out of the three i'm allowing you two to go to." He grabbed the cigars and vodka and left the room. Aleksandr's Analysis Alexander the Great (July 356 – June 323 BCE), was a Greek king of Macedon, a state in northern ancient Greece. Alexander was tutored by Aristotle until the age of 16. By the age of thirty, he had created one of the largest empires of the ancient world. He was undefeated in battle and is considered one of history's most successful commanders Big Rating: '''5. Alexander was recognised as a god in Macedonia and Egypt, but his rating was dropped down due to the fact that he had a great respect for other leaders, rewarding generals for their heroic defeat in battle. '''Bad Rating: 2. Alexander is not blood-thirsty, and not completely power hungry. He never had a taste for human slaughter, but delivered viciously in war, butchuring those who opposed him. He was undefeatable, but not blood-thirsty. Big or Bad?: Aleksander's ego is a bit bigger than his taste for human demise. Dedicating cities in his honor, he built world wonders in his name, and sought after an empire filled with the perfect breed of Macedonian-Persian families. Xerxes I (c. 519 - 465 BCE), Persian king, the son and successor of Darius I. He is best known for his massive invasion of Greece from across the Hellespont (480 bc), a campaign marked by the battles of Thermopylae, Salamis, and Plataea. His victory over the Spartans made him one of the most powerful men in the world. Big Rating: 3. If anything, Xerxes deserves a three on the Big test. He does deserve lower, but the fact that he lead his entire army into battle during the Greco-Persian wars, showing that he has a bit of over confidence in himself. Bad Rating: 1. Xerxes, even though he is over confident, he is not insane, there is no credible sources showing him having the urge to butcher human beings, he may have thought that when at war with Greece, but thats how war works. Big or Bad?: Xerxes is more big than bad, even though i wouldn't say he is either of them. He has confidence in himself, which is good, but he has too much of it, which leaves him more Big than Bad. Aleksandr's Weapon Analysis Alexander the Great's Weapons *'Kopis:' The close combat sword designed for excellence in battle *'Sarrisa: '''The 10 foot pike put down at the front of phalanxes to impaile enemy charioterrs *'Ballista: The world's largest crossbow, fireing stone bolts hundreds of feet out and into the enemy Xerxes' Weapons *'''Mace: The thing of nightmares that smashes skulls with its weighted end *'Hooked Spear: '''The Persian spear with six hooks that pulls out organs when on its way out *'Persian Sling:' The rock propelling weapon that blows out eye sockets and smashes in foreheads Aleksandr's Armour Analysis Alexander the Great's Armour *'Chalcidian Helmet:' The domed helmet made to deflect any type of blow *'Bronze Cuirass: The effecient armour when it comes to taking down the enemy *'''Hoplon: One of the greatest shields in existance, it was a favorite of Greeks from all time periods Xerxes' Armour *'Spangemhelm: '''The helmet of officers made to save officials with its muliple layers *'Bronze Scales: The fish-like protection focused on making the sword glide down the side of it *'''Gerron: The wiker/bronze shield made for protecting massive areas of the body Aleksandr's Tactics Analysis Alexander the Great's Tactics *'Phalanx Formation: '''Used when wanted to first take out the enemy chariots Alexander the Great's Battle *'Gaugamella:' a decisive win over Persian forces which lead the way for the empires expansion Xerxes' Tactics *'Human Wave Attack:''' Soldier after soldier after soldier, being replaced over and over until it looks never ending Xerxes' Battle *Thermopylae: The last stand of the spartans in which the Persians decimiated the force in 3 days. Chapter Seven "Dmitry, i would like to have a word with you." Doctor Burkhard peered into Dmitry's office, guesturing for him to come. Dmitry stood, taking the cigar from his lips, suffocating it in the ask tray. "Make it quick Doctor Burkhard, i have lots of business to take care of, Attila is spposed to die today." Burkhard squinted, confused at his statement. "Attila the Hun, fought in battle last month, watch this." He uncovered a CD buried under a pile of paperwork. He stood, stepped forward and planted it in his arms. "But i do have some business, i cannot talk now." He returned to his desk and gestured him away. He lit a new cigar and planet his face back to the screen, pushing the glasses back to his face. "Doctor Dmitry, you need to listen to me!" He planted the CD back onto the desk. Dmitry jumped, and lowered his glasses from his face, listening. "There is... uhh..." He closed his eyes. "Doctor, i do not have ti..." Dmitry was cut off by Burkhard's finger shot between him eyes. "You listen to me Dmitry." His voice was stern, "The whole project is in danger." His gaze sharpened. "I assure you Burkhard, it is not in danger, the Russian Government..." He was again cut off. "The Russian government has changed its mind." He whispered in a forceful tone. "It is not just the project in danger Dmitry." He took a breath, "your criminal record and possibly your life is threatened." His voice quieted. Dmitry looked at the floor. "You have been accused of murder, you are after all killing humans, genetically recreated or not." Doctor Burkhard took a step back. Dmitry closed his eyes, "Dave, unless the government tells me myself, i refuse to believe such claims." "Doctor!" Burkard slammed his fist on the desk. "Doctor Burkhard! You are put on probation, leave my building right now! You may retrurn when you have proof of your claim!" Dmitry stood, thuogh he was possibly a foot shorter, in Burkhards eyes, he towered like a giant. Burkhard remained quiet, in fear of losing more than just a months worth of pay, and quietly ducked out of the door. Dmitry let out a sigh, and placed the light cigar in his mouth. Chapter Eight Dmitry stormed into the werehouse, throwing his cigar into the ashtray the owner had so thoughtfuly put there for him. He whipped his coat off his body blowing wind, sending papers rocketing off the deask. He propelled the lab coat onto a coat rack and he stepped forward, clearing his throat and sitting down in a chair centered at the waiting room. He picked up a sword off the wall. It was small and bent, twisted and rusted. Dmitry stood up, and admired the craftsmenship to make it. "Dmitry, my comerade!" Out of no where, Kazamir stepped forward -he had a knack with appearing, despite his massive structure-, launching his arms around that body of a good friend. "Now put that back, that was from, ''The Apocolyspe Code ''crew for my help." He reached out and snatched the rusted sword away. "So what brings you here my friend?" Kazamir's expression sank. "Anything wrong?" He stepped forward, cautious as ever. "You have your job back." Dmitry's face stood strait and firm. "That's great news Dmitry!" Kazamir's face light up "Why aren't you excited?" Kazamir took out his cell phone and walked to the desk where the papers were srewn across it. He looked up at Dmitry then pointed to the mess on the floor. "Why Dmitry? I thou..." "The Police are coming." Dmitry cut him off, as Kazamir's head shot up from under the desk at the claim. "Well Dmitry, they said they would leave us alone, what says they would break their word?" Kazamir ducked down under the desk again, retrieving the papers. "Go tomorow, and if the police aren't there, then come back and offer me the job." He stepped from under the desk and towards Dmitry. "Until then." He placed a hand on Dmitry's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about." Dmitry's face didn't change expressions. "Lets fence shall we?" Kazamir threw his hands into the air. "And this time, lets train you like my movies" He reached for a blunt broad sword off the wall and handed it to Dmitry. A smile escaped onto Dmitry's once stern lips as they raced into the gym like they were kids going into a candy store. Chapter Nine "Well it's good to have you back doctor Kazamir, i hope your break was enough time to work on your other job." Doctor Aleksandr's voice over the two way radio was fuzzy and mishappen, but the words were intelligable. "It was, i worked with quite the number of people for the past week doctor." Kazamir lowered the radio. "Well anyways, is your lab ready?" Alek switched back to the subject. "I believe so." Kazamir turned from the radio to Doctor Johnson. "Are we ready?" he tapped the doctor on the shoulder, with a thumbs up response. "Yes sir we are a go." Kazamir raised the radio once more. "Perfect." Alek switched to the intercom. "We are a go for faze two on the TDBU project, Alexander the Great versus Xerxes." Alek coughed. "Let us begin shall we?" The tv monitors switched on, showing a camera view of the arena, with the two, very distinct, boxes placed in the center. One of the boxes was shaking, a man demanding in ancient Macedonian to be freed. Alek raised the intercom, and as the voice was translated into Macedonian in the arena. "You will be free once you kill the other one." With that, Alek raised a remote, unlocking the boxes, as the doors opened like garges. "Than let him Die!" Alexander the Greats voice was stern as he focused on the other man, now currently stepping out of the box. Alexander stepped forward to the man, greeting him with a hand on the shoulder. He whispered into his ear something unintellegable to the other man. Xerxes thrashed away, his mouth gaping, "A Greek is among me!" The man stumbled back, and hit the box. Xerexes' eyes narrowed, "Let the greek die!" He charged forward, swinging a punch at Alexander, only to have it be avoided and the blow returned, this time making contact with his stomach. Xerxes fell to the ground, his vision blurring. He kicked the chaging Alexander in the shin, then leaped to his feet, swinging an elbow into the Macedonian's eye. Alexander collapsed to the ground, being kicked continuously by Xerexes. The Persian warlord stopped, the weapon wall catching his eye, he ran for in, ripping his sword from the wall, placing it in his sheath. He strapped his hooked spear to his back, and set his helmet on his head. He smiled at the reflection he saw on his sword. He chuckled and walked over to Alexander, now on his knees, gasping for air. Chapter Ten TBW Category:Blog posts